


In The Depth Of Winter

by tatsuhyde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsuhyde/pseuds/tatsuhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to the winters in Ered Luin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一.

下午的时候飘起了细密的雪，等到傍晚的时候，下山的道路已经覆盖上了厚厚的一层白色，凛冬已至，奇力想，到处都是光秃秃的，就像德瓦林先生的脑袋。

“菲力，你说索林今晚会回来吗？”他朝着外边探头探脑，迈着短短的腿在一堆扛着铁锹和铁锤的成年矮人间穿梭着，“他最近总是在外头。”

菲力看着成年矮人们加固着堡垒，在他看来，那些坚硬巨大的石块已经足够坚固了，几乎是牢不可摧，然而人们总是忧心忡忡，就连索林舅舅也是如此。

“我也不知道，奇力，说不定他今晚就会回来的。”菲力牵起了弟弟的小手，然后把一把小巧的弓箭放在他手心里，精雕细琢，但是细看有些粗糙，那并不能称之为武器，倒更像是一件小玩具，“在那之前嘛，你可以给自己找点活计干。”

奇力惊喜地叫了一声，“我要去打猎！”他说完便兴冲冲地跑开了。

野兽们都跑到山谷的深处去了，到处都是晃眼的白雪，哪怕要逮住一只落单的野兔也是十分困难，况且自己的小弟弟实在太小啦，他都未必能拉开那张弓呢，菲力这么想着，笑了起来。不过等到之后奇力真的成了矮人中数一数二的弓箭手，他就再也没有机会这么想了。

 

然而眼下过了没多久，奇力果真又跑了回来，小脸被冷风吹得通红。

“外头一只兔子也没有。”他满脸的不开心。

就算有你也捉不到，菲力忍住了几乎要脱口而出的话语，弯下腰把奇力抱了起来。他的弟弟长得很快，抱在手中已经有些发沉了，再过几年，他也可以拿起沉重的工具在砧上打铁，或者举起锋利的武器击退敌人了，总有一天，他也会成为一个真正的男子汉。

 

他们走过长长的石廊，路过大殿时里头的火把熊熊燃烧，驱走了外边所有的寒意，巴林正从他们身旁走过，长长的胡须泛着灰色垂在胸前。

“索林还是没有回来吗？”

菲力摇了摇头。

巴林露出温和的笑来，“别担心，年轻人，”他说，双手在身侧摆了摆，“他就是那个样子，说不定他今晚就回来啦。”

奇力把脑袋埋进了他的脖颈里，浅浅的吐息喷洒在他的皮肤上，菲力安慰地拍拍他，说，“你瞧，巴林先生也这么说，你还担心什么呢。”

他知道索林每次回来都能带回更多的金币，那些金币用来打造殿堂和栖身之所，用来换取贮藏过冬的食物，因此他们的族人逐渐壮大，越来越多的流亡者向着伊瑞德隆投奔而来。但他也知道自己的小弟弟不过是想念舅舅了，自从母亲将他们俩托付给了自己的兄长，过起了深居简出的生活，索林便是他们唯一的亲人。

 

熊熊的炉火在屋里燃烧，而窗外是呼啸的寒风。冬天的夜色总是更为深沉，暗处四伏着危机，菲力望出去时只看到一片死寂，尽头是漫无边际的黑暗。

如果索林今晚回来的话，他会迷路吗？

他一想到要穿行过一整片埃里亚多，来到蓝山脚下，还要走过那些被大雪覆盖着的陡峭山路，就忍不住打了个哆嗦。

但是索林总会有办法的，他这么想。

 

然后他走过去，把已经对着烛火打起瞌睡的奇力抱到了床上。

“我估摸着他今晚不会回来啦，”他轻声说，“睡吧。”

奇力迷迷糊糊地嘟哝了点什么，任由哥哥把他塞进被窝，然后脱掉自己的衣服钻进来将他抱在了怀里。

 

索林点亮烛光的那一刻便是看到这样的情景，两个小小的孩子互相抱得紧紧，在被窝里缩成了一团。

他叹了口气，他们是多么的幼小啊，就如同埃雷勃失陷的那一年，他们尚且年幼的母亲颤抖着躲在两个哥哥的身后，孤独而无助。

但是他们总会成长的。

 

他脱掉自己粘着雪水的披风和外袍，在炉火边烤干了靴子，然后掀开被窝的一角躺了下来，将两个孩子都揽到了胸前。

菲力和奇力只是发出了浅浅的哼声，很快找到了舒适的角度，继续沉浸在睡眠里。


	2. Chapter 2

二．

是菲力先注意到索林的归来。

他在第一缕阳光照进窗口的时候睁开眼，然后便看到扔在火炉边一堆磨损的盔甲，还有几把刀锋迟钝的武器。

他兴奋地蹦上了床，推搡着仍在熟睡中的弟弟。

“快醒醒，奇力，索林回来了！”

奇力懵懵地揉了揉眼睛，过了好半天才反应过来，然后他蹦得比菲力还要高。他想，如果菲力和巴林先生说了同样的事情，那事儿八成就会实现啦！昨天他还想念舅舅想得要命，今天索林就已经在家了。

 

等到他俩吃完了早餐，走到外头去的时候，德瓦林已经扛着斧头和巴林走在一起了，日头照在雪地上，亮得晃眼，像是镀了一层金，奇力不明白自己先前怎么会觉得冬天的景象光秃秃的没有生气，真是大错特错。

“早上好啊，年轻人们。”巴林笑眯眯地看着他俩你追我赶地跑过去，等到他的话音落下，兄弟俩就已经跑得没影了。

“他们可真是无忧无虑。”德瓦林颇有些担忧地看着地上一连串的脚印，“那么幼小，没有见识过真正的灾难。”

巴林摸了摸自己的胡子，他的须发灰白，远超过他的年龄。“我觉得现在还不该担忧这么多。”他说，“倒是索林，我不知道他这回怎么会耽搁这么久，入冬以后山里的人手可能会不够。”

“他在打探消息。”德瓦林说着重重地叹了一口气，“他的父亲失踪已久，我以为这么多年过去了他已经放下了打探索恩行踪这个念头。”

“咱们都猜不透他的想法。”

“是啊……”

巴林忧心忡忡地望着远处，他只能看到朝远处连绵的蓝山山脉，还有隐藏在晨雾里的埃里亚多，但是在更远处，越过迷雾山脉和幽暗密林，那才是都灵子孙的魂系之处。

“可他又能有什么选择呢……”

 

奇力头一回跑赢了菲力，迈着短腿终于在一扇石门前逮住了索林，他跌跌撞撞，在脑袋撞到那条坚硬的腰带前被一把抱起。

“菲力和巴林先生都说你昨晚会回来！”他高兴地扯住了索林散落肩头的一缕头发，“我可高兴坏啦，菲力也高兴坏了，对吧菲力？”

他的哥哥正好跑到了他们的身边，只来得及抓住索林皮毛大衣的下摆，菲力仰起脸，笑着点了点头，“你瞧，我说的总是没错。”

索林露出一抹笑来，他摸了摸菲力的脑袋，那些柔软的金发蹭过他的掌心，有些发痒，然后他将奇力放了下来，从随身带着的口袋里掏出了两把小提琴放在了他们的手里。

“你们会用得着这些的。”

说完他轻轻拍了拍奇力的肩膀，似乎有些犹豫，但依旧带着沉默走开了。

 

奇力抱着纤长漂亮的乐器仰头望着自己的哥哥，那件对他而言过于巨大的乐器把他衬得更小了，这让他看起来有点滑稽。

“你说小提琴的音色配起竖琴来怎么样？”他兴致勃勃地问。

菲力知道弟弟的心思，但是索林鲜少加入那些欢声笑语，而拿出乐器来唱上一曲更是罕见，他忍不住想，在很久很久的以前，当他们的舅舅还是一位年轻的王子，尚且生活在那个长辈们时常私下提起的地方时，是否见过无数盛大的宴会，是否会在享用不光的美酒佳肴边放声歌唱，然后拨动着琴弦流淌出的旋律萦绕在宏伟的殿堂里。

“我打赌听起来一定棒极了。”他看着奇力说，“若非如此，索林才不会把这些送给我们呢。”

 

后来兄弟俩把小提琴奏得漂漂亮亮的，有无数欢乐的音符和旋律从那几根琴弦上冒出来，这两个漂亮的年轻人在每一年都灵之日的庆典上找足了乐子，出尽了风头，但唯有在演奏一首曲子的时候，低沉的音符与竖琴宽广神秘的音色融合在一起，伴随着低声吟唱，字字句句可以触及到内心深处，点燃灵魂的火焰。

那并非是欢乐的歌谣，却是他们最爱的。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

菲力注意到索林回家的时候有些跛，起初他觉得是靴子的缘故，那些适合在野地里长途跋涉的毛皮靴子也抵挡不了风雪和冰霜，但是当他一不小心瞅见索林嘴里嘟哝着矮人语里所有的脏话（有几句叫他听着有些脸红），极其烦闷地用小刀割开了靴子和裤腿，他才看到那道歪歪扭扭的冒血的伤痕。

野狼出人意料地跑到山里来了，这些狡猾的生物眼孔里闪烁着贪婪和残暴的光，把鼻子伸到了矮人的宫殿前头，可菲力有点不明白，索林怎么会受伤的，他常见到舅舅使那些刀啊斧头的，就好像那是他与生俱来的本领一样。

后来他听到有人说，索林最近有些心不在焉的。

 

奇力在索林受伤以后有些心慌不安，尽管菲力无数次告诉他，那只是小伤，索林之前一定经历过好几次了，况且在他受伤后的第二天，他照样扛着武器跑出去了，奇力却仍是不安。

“我不是害怕，”他大声说着，“只是有点担心罢了。”

菲力想起弟弟平日里无所畏惧的样子，哪怕他眼下只是个小孩子，那些勇气也要比他这个年龄该有的多出许多了，可要他说，他的小弟弟现在正怕得很呢。

他们族人的寿命并不短暂，然而刀剑的砍伤，野兽的撕咬，可以轻而易举地夺取一条本不该消逝的生命，这在没有见识过生与死的孩子眼中，显得恐怖异常。

“我知道承认自己害怕是满丢脸的，”菲力盘腿在奇力面前坐了下来，现在他们的脑袋差不多要抵在一起了，菲力凑过去用鼻尖碰了碰弟弟的鼻子，“不过说实话，我也有点怕……”

奇力终于咧开嘴笑了起来，他费尽地伸长了手臂扯了扯哥哥耳畔垂下来的小辫子，“索林可厉害着呢，”他说，“况且那只是小伤罢了。”

等他意识到自己说的话和先前菲力安慰他时说的一模一样，两个人都笑了起来，尽管在内心深处，那么点隐隐的恐惧仍旧盘旋着不走。

 

等到夜深的时候，奇力听到身旁窸窸窣窣的声音，知道菲力同自己一样难以入眠，他转了个身，对上了哥哥亮晶晶的眼睛，哪怕在黑夜里，他也能看透里头的意思。

他们蹑手蹑脚地爬了起来，悄悄点燃了一盏昏暗的油灯，绕到了床的另一头，看着熟睡中的舅舅。

索林的辫子解开了，长发散在枕头上，他的脸在油灯闪烁的亮光里依然让人觉得眉头紧蹙。奇力摒住了呼吸，凑过去仔细瞧着自己的舅舅，然后将小脸轻轻贴在索林上下起伏着的强壮胸膛上，听了足足有好一会儿，他才把头抬起来。

“他睡得可沉了。”他轻声宣布。

菲力朝他点了点头，然后掀开了被子，将油灯提了过去，细细地看着索林小腿上那道伤疤。

那道原本丑陋可怖的伤痕已经结了痂，在皮肤上留下了突兀的一道，可是看起来却不再那么糟糕了。

“你瞧吧，我告诉你啦，这只是小伤而已。”菲力暗自松了口气，回过头得意地瞥了眼奇力，看着自己的弟弟手脚并用爬上了床，迟疑地伸出手摸了摸那道疤。

他把油灯放在了床头，然后把被子盖回了原样，正打算催促小弟弟回来睡觉，便对上了一双严肃的眼睛，吓得几乎要叫出声来。

索林一脸不悦地看着两个半夜折腾起来的孩子，“你们在做什么？”

菲力和奇力结结巴巴地说不出话来，直到奇力受不了来自舅舅的严厉眼神，“我们很担心你……”他说得充满了委屈。

有一瞬间他们觉得索林会发火，因为他的眼神暗得可怕，但他最终伸手揽住了两个孩子，大手轻轻地摩挲着他们的脑袋。

“你们害怕我会有一天因受伤而死去。”他平静地说着。

菲力和奇力羞愧地低下了头，却被索林用手抬起。

“承认内心的恐惧并不是一件丢人的事，”他说得轻而低沉，“然而当有一天你们为了那些值得追随的而战斗的时候，你们将无惧死亡。”

兄弟两人似懂非懂地点了点头，他们感到心中淌过了难以名状的情感，火热地灼烧着他们的胸膛，一直到他们再次钻回了被窝，依偎在彼此的胸前，都没有人再说一句话。

 

第二天似乎一切照如往常，只是在傍晚的时候菲力和奇力打闹间将脑袋埋进了雪地里，没有注意到底下暗藏的石块，都磕破了脑袋，生气的索林一个星期没有允许他们出门。

 

而那一晚索林的话语深深地埋进了他们心底，等到他们长到足以理解其中的意义，直到他们双双手持长剑守卫在他们发誓追随的人的身边，他们终于发现自己的确不再畏惧死亡。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

冬日的步伐沉重而缓慢。

菲力把一排刀剑整齐地码好，然后打磨起了自己的小刀，奇力就蹲在他的身边把玩那把弓箭。他们都不再去露天了，山路很不好走，寒气能穿透厚厚的皮毛，冻伤脚趾头。

“等天气暖和了我再给你打造一把，”菲力看了一眼奇力，说道，“巴林先生说我还能做得再精细一点，花纹什么的。”

“好。”奇力应和着，头也没有抬，“菲力。”

“嗯？”

“这一年快过去了，母亲都没有来看过我们。”

菲力放下了手里的小刀，觉得有点难受起来。

“我上一次见到她，还是去年的春天，”奇力用闷闷的声音接着说，“我都有点记不得她的样子了，你呢菲力？”

菲力默默地摇了摇头，“她不大爱出门，”他说，“索林也不大喜欢谈起她，他总是说母亲有自己的事情要忙，而我们应该跟着他像真正的男子汉一样成长。”

 

其实菲力已经不大记得自己小时候究竟是从何时开始有了记忆。

他记得不断开凿扩大的宫殿，还有母亲抱着他时拂在他脸上的头发。他们的母亲从不戴珠宝和首饰，身上也时常穿着坚硬的护甲，这让她和男矮人看起来并没有太多差别。菲力有时候脑子里会冒出荒唐的念头，如果哪一天需要上战场，母亲会不会混迹在男矮人中一起出征。

他与母亲呆在一起的时光并没有太久，之后索林便出现了。他把尚且幼小的菲力抱在手上，他的双手粗糙又力重，身上散发着铁砧和火星的气味，菲力下意识地想哭，然后他感觉到有扎人的胡须犹豫地贴了上来，索林的行为严肃又笨拙，一下子把菲力内心刚冒头的恐惧磨掉了，他挥舞着手脚笑了起来。

从那以后菲力就彻底离开了母亲，索林不管去哪里都带着他。在山里工作的时候，菲力被包裹在软绵绵的棉布里，系在了索林的背上，他的目光勉强可以越过舅舅宽阔的肩头看到不远的远方，而更多的时候他只是把脸贴在舅舅的头发上，伸出小手来拉拉拽拽，因为他知道索林不会和他发脾气。

那些年的冬天还没有现在这样寒冷，他被放在雪地上摇摇摆摆地走路，即便是摔倒了也不会觉得疼，只有他走远了，索林才会伸长胳膊把他捞回来，然后继续他的工作。

母亲每一年都会来看他一次，直到第四年，她带来了奇力。

缩成一团的奇力热乎乎的，他总是让菲力想到山里刚出生的幼崽，闭着眼睛，浑身上下都软绵绵，他抱着他的小弟弟，突然不知道该怎么办才好。

索林的大手捧起了小小的奇力，小心翼翼地捂在了心口，菲力头一回在索林脸上看到如此明显的柔软的神情，他想那一定与当年他抱着自己时露出来的一模一样，可他直到很久以后才知道那样的神情会随着岁月变得越来越罕见，最终取而代之的只剩下严肃，和那种他们此时还无法读懂的沉默的愤怒。

顺理成章地，整日趴在索林背上的变成了奇力，而母亲前来看望他们的时间越来越少，每一次的停留也越来越短，菲力甚至偷偷听到过几次母亲和舅舅在争执。

她给了他们生命，但是抚养的责任却落在了索林的肩上。

菲力知道自己的弟弟在思念的同时，也会偷偷感到生气。

 

菲力把手搭在了奇力的肩头。

“母亲不爱我们了吗？”奇力说，“不然她怎么总是不来。”

“她希望我们变成男子汉，就像索林一样。”

“可我好想她……”

“男子汉，”菲力弯下身去说得郑重其事，“男子汉会把爱埋在心底，不轻易言说。”

菲力说完便被自己煞有介事的语气吓了一跳，他只是模仿着大人们说话的样子而已，可他自己都弄不大明白那句话的意思呢，然而那听上去挺有道理的话语倒是让奇力很满意，他搂住了哥哥的脖子，将他拉下来亲了一口。

 

索林在门口站了很久，最后放下了悬在半空的手，转身走了出去。

“他们开始谈论自己的母亲了。”巴林最终开口道。

“我听到了。”

“你也知道那意味着什么。”

“……是的。”

索林不愿意在这个话题上多做停留，他加快了脚步，然而巴林似乎不愿意保持沉默。

“你的伤口好得如何？”

索林没有回答，他给了巴林一个称得上是警告的目光，迈开了大步子，这一回他把对方远远地甩在了身后。

而站在原地的巴林露出了一个忧心忡忡的微笑，他的胡子已经泛起了白。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

那年的冬天结束，积雪消融，迪丝始终没有来探望她的两个孩子，而在之后的许多年，一直到菲力和奇力追随他们的国王踏上一次伟大的征途，也没有人在伊瑞德隆再看到过她的身影，而菲力和奇力对她的记忆永远停留在儿时的一个春天，他们的母亲站在大殿里，将亲吻留在他们的发间和额头上。

对此有人说是先前接连失去亲人的悲伤将她击垮了，她独自游荡去了无人知晓的荒野，从此杳无音讯。然而索林对此沉默而不屑一顾，因为他深深地了解自己的妹妹，这份了解带来的后果让他永远地失去了她，如此的矛盾让他陷入了长久难以平息的痛苦中，尽管他仍旧神色如常。

而迪丝的两个儿子虽然时常思念母亲，但他们的血管中流淌的是都灵家族的血液，这让他们生而坚强。

当菲力和奇力差不多成长到不再需要束手束脚的规矩管教的年龄，充沛的精力比起儿时有增无减，时常让人啧啧称奇，他们惹麻烦的劲头也要比儿时足得多。

 

奇力已经将剑用得有模有样，虽然身高上与哥哥仍有差距，气势却毫不输人，他们空闲下来的时候能在空地上练上一下午，最终总以扭打成一团把自己搞得灰头土脸作为结尾。他们偶尔也会怂恿在一旁观看的欧里加入比试中来，而后者每每紧张地抓住一把剑，大喊大叫着挥舞了不一会儿，就要砸痛自己的脚。

这个时候他们总是哈哈大笑，在趁欧里去喊自己的大哥时逃得比野兔还要快。

 

某一天在他们都累得气喘吁吁的时候，菲力突然建议去一个他们从来没有去过的地方，来一次小小的冒险，奇力听到冒险二字眼神都亮了起来，没有什么比这更能吸引他的了，他正兴致勃勃地想着他们是去深山里，还是到更远一点的地方，菲力却提议去议事厅里头的储藏室。

“那里有什么好玩的！”他失望极了，“我以为只有欧里才会感兴趣，那里头没什么书，更别说稀奇的武器了。”

“可是我看到索林有时会去那里。”菲力说。

菲力知道只要提到索林，奇力总是会变得很有兴趣，事实上他也一样，对舅舅敬畏又带着憧憬和好奇，他们迫切渴望自己能帮上他的忙。

奇力的眼中流露出来的神情让他知道他同意了。

 

他们偷偷溜了进去，储藏室不大，打扫得干干净净，最先看到的几排架子上堆满了议会记录的手稿，还有几卷大张的地图歪斜着倚在墙边，可这些都不是他们感兴趣的东西。

一直走到最里最里头，他们一眼就看到了它。

一个漂亮的小匣子，镶嵌在上面的蓝宝石透出柔和的光彩。

那绝不是在伊瑞德隆打造的，他们从未见过这样的手艺。

一个大胆的词冒了出来。

“埃雷勃……”

菲力似乎可以从他们听过的故事和歌谣中想象出了这只匣子是如何辗转又意外地从那失陷的王国中一块儿流落出来，直到被摆放在储藏室最深处的架子上，它可是比他们俩的年龄加起来还要大上好多好多呢。

他们满怀着崇敬，摒住了呼吸打开了它。

然后他们看见了埃雷勃。

精雕细琢的殿堂和深入地底望不到尽头的石廊，曾经辉煌的矮人帝国哪怕只是映在羊皮纸上也显得气势恢宏，而在画卷的尾处，索林的纹章描在那里。

他们一同沉默了，想象着索林是怎样沾了墨水用羽毛笔尖细细描摹出昔日的家园，空气中的凝重将他们压得透不过气来。

 

后来他们继续看了下去，一张小小的泛黄的纸上画着一个小女孩，绸带编织在她的发间，笑容甜美，他们从她的眉目间认出了那是他们的母亲。

而在最后，最后的那一张画与其他的都不同。

年轻索林的目光落在他们的身上，然而承载他的画纸破烂不堪，已被鲜血浸染，虽然已经被人小心地修补过，但仍旧可以看出那上面曾经有两个洞口。

就好像曾经被谁折叠起放在胸口，又被一箭射穿了似的。

画纸角下的纹章并不是索林的，事实上，他们从未见过。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

不是所有的胜利都伴随喜悦，也并非所有的赞颂都不叫人哀伤。

等到菲力和奇力明白这一点的时候，他们正在征途上。那时他们早已成长为了勇敢的战士，再也不是那两个调皮的孩子了。他们栖身在岩石壁的凹陷里，露天的夜里生着火，巴林先生对着他们队伍中的飞贼先生叙述了那段沉痛的历史。

那一天，一切都结束了，暗得看不出色彩的天空下尸横遍野，焚烧的火焰高高卷起火舌，迅猛地吞噬了他们所有战死的同族，最后染红了一整片天。那一天的大火不似锻造炉里熊熊燃烧的烈焰，更不似照耀光明的火把，那一天的大火红得似血，燃烧的是仇恨。

索林在巴林叙述的最后回过头来向他的同伴们致意，他们看到了他眼中火焰的跳动，那两簇灼热的光亮燃烧在他的灵魂深处，不论是百年前还是如今，都不曾熄灭过。或者说有什么从开始就注定，或者兄弟俩能够细心地想起多年前一次小小冒险中的发现，他们会发现无论是埃雷勃年轻的王子还是伊瑞德隆身负重任的王，他眼中的光亮从未改变，而那是在黑暗中照亮他族人道路的明灯，也是在最初和最后吸引他们无悔追随的唯一根源。

 

他们曾偷偷地闯入过国王议事厅的储藏室，打开过一个来自埃雷勃的小匣子，看到过一张沾染着血迹和历史痕迹的画像。他们好奇却不敢开口询问，只能暗中猜测，那或许是舅舅年轻时的情人赠送的，或许干脆就是哪一个画师进献给王子的作品。

当然他们的行径最终没能逃过索林的眼睛，他怒气冲冲又万般无奈地看着他的两个外甥，两个不折不扣出类拔萃的捣蛋鬼，无论怎样惩罚他们，下一回总是又能在某处捉到他们干了什么坏事，金发的那个总是把他的弟弟好好地护着，一口担下所有的责任，但那些坏点子也的确多半是他的主意。

他们被罚抄写几十页的书籍，巴林提出来亲自看着他们，他花白的须发在烛火下泛光，脸上还是带着一如既往的笑意，把两个不情愿的年轻人按在了椅子上。

“如果不想受罚，就不该不守规矩，如果不守规矩，就乖乖受罚。”

他等着两个年轻人像前几回一样为自己争辩起来，然后巧妙地逃脱部分责罚，可这一会儿，他们似乎像是受了打击似的蔫耷耷，说话也吞吞吐吐。

 

“巴林先生……”奇力按耐不住，“索林舅舅年轻的时候究竟是什么样的？我们在储藏室里——”

菲力急急忙忙地扑上来捂他的嘴巴。

“——发现了一张画像。”然而那几个单字还是从他的指缝间漏了出来。

“那张画像啊……”巴林露出一个了然的微笑，但他的表情并不显得愉快，甚至带着悲伤，“那是我们都在埃雷勃的时候画下的，你们一定发现了，而关于作画者和他之后的命运，恐怕要用很长的时间才能够说完。”

菲力和奇力难免有些失望，但他们被巴林先生脸上那种沉浸在记忆中的哀伤感染，也变得有些难受起来。

“可您以后能给我们讲这个故事吗？在合适的时候。”奇力仍旧不死心地追问。

巴林点了点头，用手抚了抚他柔软的黑发，“在合适的时候，我保证。”他说，“因为这个故事与你们也并非没有关系。”

 

接下来的时间菲力和奇力磨蹭着，一边拌着嘴一边慢吞吞地抄着书页，一直到了夜深的时候，奇力已经趴在桌子上睡着了，菲力脑袋一磕一磕地保持着清醒，他俩还没有抄完。巴林抽着烟斗，看着两个年轻人最后都进入了梦乡里，叹着气把压在他俩胳膊肘下的纸张抽了出来。

等到索林终于忙完了他的事务，前来查看两个外甥的惩罚结果时，巴林笑眯眯地告诉他，他们俩都乖乖地抄完睡觉去啦。

 

巴林没有告诉索林那两个年轻人谈起那张画像的事情，对自己的许诺更是绝口不提。可即便是一向言出必行的方丁之子巴林自己也没有料到，他始终没有找到机会来履行自己的诺言，他在最初没有找到合适的时机，之后也没有再找到过。

他最后回到了恢复曾经辉煌的埃雷勃，再一次走在那些宏伟的石廊里，在大殿中与他的同族共享美酒与欢笑，他想要是自己在那一天不假顾虑，对着两个还尚天真的年轻矮人说一个他们父辈的故事，他们的结局会不会有所改变。

他若是在那一天向他们开口，

“在那场名为阿赞努比萨的战役里，索林失去了他的弟弟……”

 

可他若是在那一天用这样的句子向他们开口，他们的结局也未必会有所不同。

而这才叫他悲痛。


	7. Chapter 7

七．

佛瑞林出生的时候，索林正惴惴不安地呆在巴林身边，他只有五岁，还是天真又无知的年纪，他的双手牢牢抓住巴林的腰带，听到传令官的带来的动静一路从他母亲的卧室响到了殿前。

“是个男孩！”铁头靴子敲在石面上的声音还带着回声，“索恩殿下，您又有了个儿子。”

索恩猛得站起，大步流星地前去探望他的妻子，胡子上的饰物碰撞作响。

巴林的手掌放置在索林方及肩膀的黑发上，带着安慰的意思轻轻揉了揉，青年不同于索林，他已经清楚地明白新生的意义，而陪伴索林左右的他在佛瑞林降临于世的那一瞬间，好像一同将一部分的责任分担了去。他任其发酵成兄长的义务，在他的目光紧跟着两颗黑色的小脑袋不断跃动的同时，那份责任逐渐也变为追随者的忠诚。

 

他的目光又一次放远，金发和黑发的青年不知因为什么原因又打闹着互相追逐远去了，他的国王不知何时起站在了身后。

“我希望你没有做什么过度的担忧。”记忆中五岁的孩童，如今威严的王者，用他一贯的语气说着。

“过度的忧虑，似乎是年老的标志，你瞧瞧我的胡子就明白啦。”巴林半是调侃地捏了捏自己蓬松的胡子。

“还没有老到那样的程度。”

至少还能锻造，还抡得动战斧和刀剑，巴林在心里替索林默默地补完，还不至于腐朽入土，还能够看着年轻人成长。

 

“我时常想起佛瑞林，尤其是最近，我知道你也一定没有忘记。”巴林说。

索林因愤怒而沉默了。他从不提及他的弟弟，也不喜欢别人提起，好几次迪丝无意间提到那个死去的兄长的名字时，总不得不应对满室尴尬的死寂，而自从迪丝离开以后，她的名字也鲜少有人提及了。

“我当然记得。”他最后生硬地开口，这下随便什么人都能察觉他声音里那点生气的意思了。

“我还记得他追逐在你身后的样子，不管是在游戏中，还是在战场上，他的眼神从来没有改变过，而菲力和奇力看着你的眼神让我想到他。”

黑发孩童一脸羡慕地抚摸着兄长的盔甲和刀剑，精密的花纹围绕着索林的纹章，索林把他的手牵起来，对他作出许诺……

“够了，巴林……”索林的手掌抚住了额头，声音里的愤怒已经变成了无奈的倦意，“悲痛太容易摧毁一个人，而我们的教训已经够多了。”

他们曾经挥舞着精良的剑叮当作响，累得浑身酸痛，然后一口气奔跑到人类的镇子里，在酒馆中大口地喝麦芽酒……

“我明白。”巴林点头，转移了话题，“最近远方是不是传来了什么消息？”

“斯毛戈依旧没有动静，很难说这是它在暗中酝酿阴谋伺机而动，还是一个征兆，不论好坏。”索林深深地吸了一口气，“我知道你的忧虑，我不会犯我父亲犯过的错误，现在唯有耐心地等待。”

但是耐心总有耗尽的那一天，到那时的情景谁又知道会是怎样呢。巴林没有说出口。

 

“等到融雪之后我会再下山一次，在布理多停留一段日子，德瓦林这次不会跟我去，他有他的打算，我需要新的帮手。”

“菲力和奇力会乐意跟你去的。”

索林皱起了眉头，“他们还太年轻了。”

“你可以征求一下他们的意见。”

 

正如巴林所料，菲力和奇力听说他们的舅舅需要帮手，都欢呼雀跃了起来。

“带上我们吧，索林。”奇力眼巴巴地瞧着舅舅严肃的脸，“我们还没有下过山呢，菲力和我都很能打，不会给你拖后腿的。”

菲力擦亮手边的油灯，坐下来跟着点了点头，他不需要说什么话，他的兄弟已经帮他说出来了，而且他脸上的表情，如此显而易见，言语都已经显得多余。

索林最终点头应允，他俩高兴得不得了，索林却想到白天巴林说的话。

 

菲力和奇力看着你的眼神让我想到他。

 

他的外甥们已经成长了，而即便是他们身处危险，他也会保护他们的，索林想，这一次他会的。


End file.
